Nine Tails of Hope
by Neromon
Summary: My name is Matt Damon, and this is how my life went to hell, then was brought back with the help of a new friend. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Nine Tails of Hope

Me: "Hello. My name is Joe. I am a writer. A very PISSED writer. I will kill and burn all virus makers in the world."

Reni: "Calm down, Joe. It's not that bad."

Me: "No, I am absolutely LIVID!"

Nero: "Seriously, you lost a bunch of music and games. Big deal."

Me: "HOW ABOUT I NEVER BUY EGGNOG AGAIN?!"

Nero: "BITE YOUR TOUNGE!"

Have you ever had that pure feeling of sorrow and emptiness? I have, and I hated it. I was a normal kid, going to school, playing with friends, spent time with family… until it all went to shit. My name is Matt Damon, and this is my story…

Monday. I hate Mondays. Getting up early for school after sleeping in all weekend just rubs me the wrong way. When I woke up that morning, there was a chill in the air. The best I can describe it as is a chill that isn't that cold, but chills your entire body to the bone. The sun was barely up, and eyes had to adjust to the darkness of my room. My navy blue walls never looked as dull as they did right then. The white scratches popped out from the rest of the wall, as they always did. My room was small. _Really _small. I live in a walk in closet that can fit a small bed, dresser, and TV.

I got up, with my blue eyes half closed, and let out a sigh. I hated getting up, I always felt so dead. I reached over to a small lamp next to my bad and turned it on. The light flooded throughout my room and blinded me. I shut my eyes quickly to avoid the painful light. I was cold. _That chill is still there… _I ignored the cold and quickly got up and got dressed. It was October, so the cold didn't seem too weird. Being dressed in my blue jeans, black T-shirt, and grey zip-up hoodie, I was ready for the day.

Walking through my house in the morning was unsettling. The house was very old, and you could tell because every time you stepped on the second floor, a loud creaking sound can be heard everywhere. Walking down the stairs was no better, squeaking with each step. Entering the kitchen, the cold chill got stronger. I folded my arms to my chest and looked for the thermostat. Looking at the digital display of the small white item on the wall, I read the number: 76 degrees. That's impossible, how is it 76 and it feels 45? By that time I suspected something was up.

Then something obvious hit me: Where are my parents? Just as that thought passed through my mind, I felt the presence of something behind me. I turned my head violently to meet the eyes of my mother. But something seemed wrong. _Very wrong. _Her eyes seemed empty. No life or soul to them; just two blue eyes staring you down.

"Mom…?" I asked concerned as to why she was so close to me. She was in my face. Her face blank; emotionless. It scared me badly.

She just stared at me, her eyes never coming off of mine. As I looked at her eyes closer, a hint of red was coming in to sight in her pupils. Nevermind, the blank face was better! Her body jerked forward, her arms wrapping around me and bringing me into a hug. This hug was not a loving one. Her body was cold, and mine was still being chilled. Then she did something that will forever haunt me. She started to sing:

"Come little child, come with me,

Safe and happy you will be,

Away from your home, now let us run,

With Hypno, you'll have so much fun;"

I knew that song. It was song made by someone who had heard of a Hypno kidnapping and killing a child it hypnotized. I'm 15. Oh shit. I struggled to break free of her grasp, tears flowing down my cheeks in fear of what may happen.

"Oh, little child, please don't cry,

Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly,

Be free, be free be free to play,

Come down in my cave with me to stay;"

My "mother" started to drag me through the house towards the basement. My father had kept tools down there from when he was a carpenter. I squirmed and struggled to break free, but to no avail. She threw me down the steps, staring as I hit the hard concrete ground. Next thing I knew was tied up, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, little child, please don't squirm,

Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm,

Hypno tells you this is true,

But sadly, Hypno lied to you;"

"STOP! STOP SINGING AND LET ME GO!" I screamed at the woman. I don't care what it looked like, it wasn't my mother!

"Oh, little child, you mustn't leave,

Your family for you will grieve,

Their minds will unravel at the seams,

Allowing me to haunt their dreams;"

The woman disappeared, and in her place stood a Hypno. It looked deformed, it's eyes glowing red and a smile stitched on to its face. It picked up a large power saw and turned it on. The whirring of the motor in it made my mind go blank.

"But surely, you must know,

That it is time for you to go,

Oh, little child, you weren't clever,

Now you shall stay with me forever!"

The Hypno raised the saw over me, and brought it down on my head. Then, darkness. Nothing was visible. Only in the darkness, was a small pendulum swinging in front of me. Then a high pitched scream rang in my ears: "HYPNO used NIGHTMARE!"

I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. My eyes shot around in my surroundings. I was in a dense forest, freezing my ass off. I remembered the dream, and how it reflected a memory of his; of his family and home. Now I was back to reality. I curled up and shivered, remembering everything. My home burnt down in an extreme fire. Both of my parents perished in there that day, leaving me alone and homeless. My only possessions I had left were my father's old pokedex from when he was a pokemon trainer and a few pokeballs. I had them safe in my pockets, away from any harm. The chill I had felt in the dream was obviously the cold from the outside. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. I nearly froze to death that night, if it weren't for a certain pokemon passing by.

Me: "Okay, that was the intro chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and favorite the story and follow it for more updates."


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Tails of Hope

Me: "Oh Metallica, how your music brings out the best in me."

Reni: "You're kidding, right?"

Me: "No…? I listen to the black album every time I write."

Nero: "Emo…"

Me: "Why are you all pissy lately?"

Nero: "Because! You're writing this instead of my story!"

Reni: "Aw, is Nero jealous?"

Nero: "Not helping, Reni…"

Me: "Deal with it, drama queen."

Cold. Another thing I absolutely hate. If given a choice of how to die, with the only two options being freeze to death or burned alive, I would yell "Fire up the grill, baby!" Too bad there is no grill around. Only me, trees, grass, cold… and something furry coiled around me…?

My eyes shot open as soon as I felt the warm soft coat of some animal on me. I looked down to find a Ninetales in my lap with its tails wrapping me in a warm embrace. I felt so confused, as to why I was being used as a plushy for the fox pokemon's naptime. But, oddly enough, I didn't mind. It's fur was keeping me warm, and it seemed happy to be with someone. I felt the same way, being alone for as long as I have been. I gently lowered my hand to its head and began to pet it. I heard the fox begin to murr and its tails tightened around me.

Some time later, I found myself unable to stop petting the pokemon before me. I never had a pokemon before because of my parents. They were always so over-protective and thought they were dangerous. Well, some of them spit fire, so no shit they are dangerous. But I was willing to take that chance. But when the time came, I was not allowed to get a pokemon and become a pokemon trainer.

The Ninetales opened its eyes, raised its head, and looked at me. Its red eyes were strangely comforting, and I could not sense any intention of harm from it.

"Hello there… What are you doing here?" I asked the Ninetales. It kept looking at me without even a noise. A cold wind hit me, and I started to shiver. It noticed this and tightened its tails around me to keep me warm. "D-Did you sleep on me to keep me warm…?"

"Nine!" The fox answered. I could tell by its voice that it was a female. She licked my cheek and gave what looked like a smile.

I pet the fox happily. "Thank you, Ninetales. I might have froze out here without you." I said with a smile. The pokemon murred and nuzzled the palm of my hand similar to what a cat or dog might do. I chuckled at the creatures antics. Here is this wild pokemon I have never seen before, acting like it was my pet and best friend!

The fun time was cut short by thunder, followed by rain. Ninetales got frightened by the thunder and held onto me tightly with her legs and tails. I gave the pokemon a hug. "Hey, Nurse Joy always lets me stay in the Pokemon Center when it rains. Come on!" I got up, holding the fox pokemon in my arms as I walked to the nearest Pokemon Center, which happened to be right up the road from we were. Only thing is, we have to find the road.

"Okaaaay… Did you happen to see a road before you found me?" I asked her. She shook her head no and looked a little sick. Ninetales was a fire type, wasn't it? The rain must be making her ill. "Do you feel okay, buddy?" Again, she shook her head. _Damn it, I need to find this road quick._ Then I remembered the pokedex I had had a map system built in. I could find this place in no time! But another wild pokemon had different plans for me and my new friend.

A Swampert was walking towards us, and not in a friendly way. It stared at us for a moment and looked like it wanted to fight.

"Get the hell out of here! She can't fight in rain!" It didn't care, and next thing I knew, Ninetales and I were pushed back to the ground by a watergun attack. This was bad, really bad. Ninetales was soaked and looked about ready to keel over when the Swampert walked close to us. It raised its huge arm in the air, ready to bash Ninetales into the ground. My mind swam with all of the outcomes to this situation, but one was the best. I acted on this idea, and it worked.

I rolled over, so now that my body was over Ninetales'. She looked up at me with wide eyes as the Swampert brought its arm onto my spine. I howled in pain as I heard something break. I was just about to black out from the pain when I saw Ninetales push me off of her, her eyes in a murderous rage. I remember hearing her cry and seeing the biggest flamethrower I have ever seen. I watched the Swampert hit the ground with a thud, and Ninetales running over to me. She looked hurt, not physically, but emotionally looking down at me. She nudged me with her snout to try and get me up, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"A-Are you ok, Ninetales…?" I asked in a hoarse voice. She nodded and laid next to me, wrapping my battered body with her tails again. Then, to my amazement, she lifted me up onto her back. I was bigger than her by a lot, but only my legs and arms dangled over the sides of her body. She got up and started walking. I blanked out for a minute, then I remember seeing the road, and Ninetales walking me up the road. I blanked out a second time, this time I awoke in the Pokemon Center, laying in a bed with Ninetales on top of me. Once again, I found myself petting her, loving the feeling of having someone with me.

Nurse Joy walked in a while later to see me. "You're awake! You were barely conscious when your Ninetales dragged you in."

"She isn't my Ninetales. I was freezing to death in the woods when she came to me and kept me warm." I explained.

"I see… that is very strange, how a wild pokemon took a fancy to you."

"Yeah…" That was all I really could say. I had too much on my mind right now to answer fully. Ninetales awoke with a start and looked excited to see me awake. She smiled and licked my cheek a lot like a happy puppy. I laughed and hugged her.

"So she isn't your pokemon? You're not a trainer?"

"I have pokeballs my father gave me, but I never used them." I told her. I took one out to show her. It expanded in my hand. Ninetales looked it over and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Then I pieced it together. "Do… Do you want to be my pokemon?" Her answer was pressing the button on the pokeball in my hand with her snout. A red light engulfed her and the pokeball fell into my lap. It rolled around for a second, then I heard a tone and it stopped. I pressed the button again, and the red light returned from the ball and Ninetales sat on my lap just as before. I pet her gently and get teary eyed. I had a friend now. I used to be alone, but now its over and I have a friend. I hugged her tightly and spoke. "Should I give you a name?" She nodded happily and waited for me to think.

I thought it over and rested my hand on her head. "I think I'll call you… Hope."

Me: "There you go. Not as creepy as the first one right? Haha, see you later guys. Please review, it lets me know I'm not wasting my time."


End file.
